FINN X FIONNA EN ESPAÑOL CAP 2
by finndecay
Summary: finn rompe con su novia la PF (PRINCESA FLAMA) I DESPUES SE SINTIO MAL ENTONSES ISO UN VIAJE A TIERRAS LEJANAS PARA PODER ASER AVENTURAS EN EL CAMINO ENCONTRARAN UNA HUMANA SI UNA HUMANA LA CUAL LOS LLEVARA POR TODO HAY ESTOI DICIENDO MUCHO XD VEAN USTEDES MISMOS
1. Chapter 1

HOLA LUSER XD NA MENTIRA YO SOY HORADEFINN12 LO QUE PASA ESQUE SE ME OLVDO LA CONTRASEÑA DE LA OTRA XD LOL FAIL :O Y BUENO ESPERO ISEA DE SU AGRADO ESTA SERA FINNXFIONNA LOL I MAS FAIL:( XD BUENO SERA COMO DE 24 PAGINAS OK LO SUBIRE ALGUNAS SEMANAS I PONDRE PREWIEWS OK PTOS NA NA MENTIRA XD LOS CAPITULOS SERAN GENIALES SE LOS ASEGURO BUENO,CREO QUE EL FLASH BACK DE FINN Y LA PF ROMPIENDO PARA ALGUNOS SERA UN TRAMA MRDA OK EMPESEMOS :D

CAPITULO 1 :ADIOS FINN

UN DIA EN UNA CASA (GAY) DEL ARBOL UN (ṔTO)ROBOT I OTRO ROBOT VIVIAN CON UN PERRO DE 30 AÑOS Y UN MUCHACHO HUMANO DE 15 AÑOS UN DIA AL HUMANO LLEGO LLORANDO (NIÑA XD)

F:como pudo romper con migo/llorando/porque,porque mi vida es asi D:

bmo/nep:hola finn/dijieron los dos robots a la ves porque ni modo alreves xDDDDD

bmo:te...te pasa algo finn

F:no

Bmo:pero estas llorando no quieres que

F:te DIJE QUE NO

se va al cuarto

nep:que le pasara al creador

BMO:no lo se pero tenemos que decircelo a jake (perro)

mientras con jake y arcoiris

ring ring estoy sonando ring ring

J:hola

BMO:olle algo le pasa a finn vino llorando de donde la fogosa

J:esto no es bueno

lady r:amana de nana you finn an lol xd

J:pero amor no creo que alla sido para tanto solo abra sido una pelea

lady r:nansana uilasiojfakl añlsijekowqi

J:estabien/jake se va jigante o_O

10 minutos despues jake llega

J:finn

nep:el esta arriba

mietras con finn

F:por...porque :_(

J:finn

F:largate jake,no quiero ver a nadie

J:pero hermano cuentame que paso

F:no

J:andale

F:no

J:si

F:no

J:SI

despues de un largo si y no porfin jake iso que sacara la soap xDDDDDD pne :O

F:estabien te contare

FLASH BACK/FINN

F:princesa flama ya estoy aqui

PF:VEN TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

F:ESTABIEN

PF:mira...finn yo no...no puedo seguir con tigo

F:de...de que hablas

PF:finn no podremos tener una relacion normal si nos segimos lastimando,bueno yo te lastimo

F:pri...princesa flama no tu...no puedes yo te a.../la pf lo detuvo :(

PF:finn silencio porfabor vete

F:pero

PF:QUE TE VALLAS

F:bien/mientras se le salia una lagrima la pf se asombro con la ecena pero para ella era lo mejor D:

FIN DEL FLASH BACK/FINN

F:i eso fue lo que paso

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1:LES GUSTO PUES SI LES GUSTO ARE MAS I POR SI ACASO SUBIRE LA SIGUIENTE PARTE MAS TARDE ADIOS CAMBIA CANALES ;) AH I LOS QUE PREGUNTAN SI SOY HOMBRE O MUJER SOY HOMBRE ADIOS


	2. FINN X FIONNA CAP 2

Hola amigos este es el segundo capitulo i ya no jodere mas con el relleno si se que todos estan artos del reyeno lleno xD pero bueno empesmos con el puto capitulo ah i no se pajeen

ADVERTENCIA

ESTE FIC PUEDE TENER ECENAS DE XXX OSEA DE SEX

SE RECOMIENDA LEER EN DISCRETO OK FINN Y FIONNA XD

CAPITULO 2:UNA SEMANA DESPUES

despues de la pelea de el humanoono y el perro gay Xd na mentira finn le explico todo luego estubieron hablando asta que quedaron en borrar el tema finn acepto luego paso una semana i bueno veanlo por ustedes mismo/as

UNA PUTA SEMANA DESPUES DE KE KARAGKASDIAPSD0 Xd si soy rata x/

TOC TOC TOOOOC

TOCAN LA PUERTA I FINN HABRE Y SE ENCONTRO CON LA PRINCESA MORA

PM (PRINCESA MORA) ho-hola finie

F:hola princesa en que le puedo servir

pm:te queria proponer algo

F:MMmm...estabien

ṔM:bueno me—me preguntava si-si quieres ir a—aa-aaaaa

F:aaaa

PM:una ci—cita

F:dejame pensarlo

LA PRINCESA MORA ESTABA SUDANDO

F (suspiro) estabien

PM:GENIAL GENIAAL

F:siii si :/

PM:BIEN BUSCAME EN MI REINO A LAS 8:00 QUISAS PODRAMOS IRA UNA FERIA

F:me parese bien/finn penso en los momentos conla pf (princesa flama) cuano la llevo a la feria de el dulce reino

PM:FIIN FIIIIN

F:aah ah que que

PM:adios

F:si asta la—la noche

finn cierra la desgraciada puerta sooool

D:

F:aah que ise D:

BMO:hey finn porque tan pensativo

F:no es nada bmo

BMO:SABES QUE HORA ES

F:ES HORA DE JUGAAAR

BMO:SIIIIIII

MIENTRAS CON JAKE

J:GRACIAS CARIÑO

ARCO (ARCOIRIS)############################

J:lo se pero estoy preocupado por finn se esta tomando muy mal lode el rompimiento de la princesa F

ARCO:################C# # # # ####

J:si tienes razon

mientras con finn

ya era de noche el sol se fue al carajo i la luna vino a molestar,un muchacho se vestia para ir a una cita con una mora (desir en mode crepypasta i si no saven que es eso leer en forma de terror)luego alguien toco a la puerta finn vio por la ventana i vio asi es una vampira bitch xd

F:ha marcy

MA (marceline):hola finn a donde vas

F:(suspiro)a una cita

MA:oh claro ERA PARA VER SI PODIAS IR A TOCAR CON MIGO TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA

F:MMMMmmm... dejame aser una llamada

MA:ok

Finn llamo a la PRINCIPESA MORITA XD i denego si invitacion (descuiden no es finceline es finiona xD osea finnxfionna)

PM:estabien fiinn

F:listo marcy arreglado

MA:bien i vienes o no

F:claro

FINN SE FUE VOLANDO CON MARCY CLARO MARCELINE LO CAGABA DIGO CARGABA

FIN DEL CAP 2 AHORA DISFRUTEN SU FINCELINE EN ORTA PARTE PORQUE DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ME GUSTA ME GUSTA FLINN PERO COMO LA PF ROMPIO CON FINIE AH BUENO TALVES PONGA UN POCO DE MARCELINE X DP (DULCE PRINCESA)

OK BUENO ASTA LA PROXIMA GAYS


End file.
